


Pieces of us

by depressed_macaroni



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Disney, Dreams, M/M, My First AO3 Post
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 15:33:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17511212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/depressed_macaroni/pseuds/depressed_macaroni
Summary: Once upon a time, in a place unknown, there was a crystal kingdom.Nobody knew how to get there.Many even doubted its existence.However, the prince did not mind.Quietness reigned in the realm without unwanted tourists.One day, unfortunately, a terrible curse was thrown on the kingdom, which was destroyed in a thousand pieces.





	Pieces of us

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> Thanks for checking my story!  
> It's my first work on Ao3, so I still don't know how it really works.  
> Also, sorry for the mistakes, but I'm italian and I'm doing my best.  
> Hope you'll enjoy my story!

Tick tock.

The thin red seconds' pointer ran quickly clockwise across the clock's surface.

It seemed to brag about being faster than the other two.

It seemed to want to show that it was doing more work than the others, that it was the best.

It did not know that, to be true, its work was only a small part, and that it needed to work with the others to be something.

These were the thoughts lazily passing through Thomas Jefferson's mind, as he watched the clock as if it were the most interesting thing he had ever seen before.

They seemed like thoughts of a madman, he knew it, but there wasn't something better to do.

He had been sitting still in a swivel chair for hours, having been forced to attend that business meeting by his boss.

All his coworkers seemed like automatons.

Gray, impassive, empty.

He had never been good at understanding the others' emotions.

Sometimes he even struggled to understand his own.

But now he had learned to recognize courtesy smiles from the sincere ones.

Apparently they were all excellent liars in that room.

The boy's hazel eyes moved out of the window, the thin layer of glass that separated him from freedom.

That and a fall of a few hundred meters.

The snow fell down slowly, in small bows, covering New York City with a thick white coat.

It was depressing, now that he thought of it.

His other peers, probably, were somewhere out there, having fun or enjoying time with their loved ones.

Instead, he was there, regretting his decision to start working at such a young age.

A sudden scream ripped him from the warmth of his mind, making him jump in his seat.

"JEFFERSON"

The boy's gaze flickered around the room, while his heartbeat increased at the speed of light.

He had never endured loud noises.

All his colleagues were staring at him, some confused, others amused.

He felt like a rat in a cage.

Finally, his gaze rested on the furious expression of his boss, George Washington.

He had hardly recognized his voice among the thousand others in his head.

Noticing his disoriented look, the man rubbed his eyes with the thumb and forefinger of his right hand.

Thomas lowered his head slightly when he began to scold him, as if he were a child.

He felt his cheeks burning with embarrassment as he murmured some apologies.

It looked like someone was punching him in the pit of his stomach.

He felt sick.

Once his superior seemed satisfied with his public humiliation, he returned to what he was explaining previously to that incident.

The curly haired boy settled into his chair, in a vain attempt to let the embarrassment slip on him as if it were a cold shower.

He should've better known that the worst was yet to come.

In fact, when he looked up from his entwined hands on his lap, he saw the vilest of creatures grinning in his direction.

Alexander Hamilton, a gremlin who seemed to be estimated by everyone for his "hard work", and who seemed to take pleasure in throwing salt on his wounds.

It was his personal seconds' pointer.

He had the power to shape the words to his liking, turning them into knives that he threw at Thomas.

When he opened his mouth, the boy knew he would have to gather all his patience to not throw his hands around his neck and strangle him.

And so began his slow special Hell.

Alexander began with superficial wounds, words of mockery, that Thomas had barely been able to hear.

After a while, however, the wounds had begun to burn more and more.

He could not remain silent anymore.

He jumped up, banging his hands on the desk and dropping his chair for the speed of his gestures.

He looked at his colleague with fiery eyes, beginning to blast at him the same poisonous words he had used against him.

Alexander certainly didn't stay quiet and look at him like an idiot.

Of course not.

He stood up too, beginning to spit out sharp blades on him.

Their voices continued to rise, until they were literally screaming.

They both wanted to talk over each other to prevent the other from causing himself harm.

Everyone was stunned at the speed with which it all started.

The attempts of their boss to calm them were useless.

But that was the last straw that broke the jar of Thomas' self-control.

He took the briefcase next to his chair, and then quickly stepped out of the suffocating room.

Washington, having recovered from initial shock, became red with anger and urged him to immediately return back. 

But Thomas, in front of those words, had apparently become deaf, approaccing to the elevator.

He pressed the button that would take him to the ground floor, watching one last time the face of his boss outside the meeting room disappear behind those cold and gray doors.

Grey.

Cold.

Like all his life.

He put his hands on his face, sighing frustrated.

He could not take it anymore.

Once out of the huge building, he wrapped himself in the magenta coat he was wearing.

The wind had begun to blow harder, turning the pleasant snowfall into a real storm.

The boy's teeth were beating from the cold, while his whole body trembled.

It seemed that the cold wanted to creep into his bones.

He ran to his car, taking the keys from his pocket and opening the door.

He relaxed once, after sitting inside the vehicle, turned on the air conditioning.

He closed his eyes, enjoying for a moment the pleasant warmth, as he let the windshield wipers clean it just enough to let him see freely.

When he started driving, Thomas knew it was not a good idea to get carried away by his own thoughts.

But soon that voice only became an unheard whisper in the antechamber of his mind.

That was the biggest mistake of his life.

He didn't hear the horn of the car coming against him.

He didn't see the blinding light of the approaching headlights.

The vehicle overturned, throwing Thomas against the window, which was destroyed in a thousand pieces.

A stabbing pain.

A long whistle.

Dark.

The boy woke up after what seemed like hours.

His head was spinning and his body was numb.

He felt like a piece of ice.

He sat up, feeling a sharp pain in the palm of the hand he used to get up.

There were glass shards inside it.

He was bleeding.

He removed them slowly, grinding his teeth tightly in pain.

He had to hurry up and find some bandages if he did not want to risk getting an infection.

He wrapped his hand with a flap of his coat and stood up.

His heart skipped a beat when he looked around.

It was all gray.

It seemed that he was the only touch of color in that strange world.

A sharp pain in his arm forced him to return to reality.

He had to look for help.

The rest could wait.

He began to wander aimlessly, confused.

Thomas' face brightened when, after what seemed like an eternity, he saw the towers of a castle in the distance.

He ran in that direction, ignoring the protests of the muscles of his legs.

Once there, he found the huge door open.

He pushed it lightly with his healthy hand, shivering when he felt how cold it was.

He looked around as he went along the entry corridor.

There were armor on both sides, looming threateningly over the boy.

The light came from some giant windows, full of details and decorations.

He found himself in front of another door.

He opened it, finding himself in a room similar to the previous one, but much larger.

Thousands of glass' shards fell from the windows on the floor.

At the back of the room, a throne was placed.

Thomas froze in place when he saw someone sitting there.

He was a boy of his age, with short, curly hair.

He wore royal clothes and a long cloak.

He had a pained expression on his face.

Thomas approached him uncertainly, not wanting to scare the probable prince.

"Uhm...excuse me?" He began

His words echoed through the empty room.

The prince jerked, settling his crown and staring down at him.

"Who are you and how did you get here?" The boy asked suspiciously, looking at him with a stone face

"I'm Thomas Jefferson...your majesty" Said the curly boy, uncertain

He looked at the unchanged expression of the other, then hurrying to make a nervous and awkward bow.

"I don't know how I got here, but I'm hurt and I need help." He finished, flashing an uncertain smile

The tension was palpable between the two.

Several endless minutes passed.

Thomas was beginning to think that the boy haven't heard, at least until the prince got up, ordering him to follow him.

They passed several rooms, all with destroyed windows, eventually arriving in one of the palace's bathrooms.

The prince opened a drawer, looking inside it for a moment, finally pulling out the disinfectant and bandages.

He sat Thomas on the edge of the tub, taking his hand and starting to take care of his wound.

Tired of that embarrassing silence, the boy decided to speak.

"Why is this world completely gray? And why are the windows shattered?" He asked

Thomas immediately regretted his choice when the prince stopped, looking into his eyes.

He immediately looked away.

He hated eye contact.

After about a minute, he was surprised to hear that the prince was beginning to tell him something while he was wrapping his hand.

"A long time ago, this world had more colors than you can imagine. The magical creatures lived quiet here. One day, however, a witch arrived at the palace, asking me to use the living beings for his sick experiments. Of course I became enraged and exiled him from my kingdom. He didn't take it well. He hurled a curse, sucking up all the colors in a prism. The earth began to shake and everything shattered. I've been alone for years, until you have arrived." The boy explained, looking back at him once he finished the story

Thomas looked at him, confused, and then laughed nervously.

"And let me guess, now I should help you fix everything, right?"

The prince made him stand up, raising an eyebrow.

"Exactly"

Thomas froze at those words, blinking his eyes.

"Wait, I can't do it! I don't know how to do it!"

But the boy was already leaving.

Thomas ran after him, trying to convince him that he was wrong, until they stopped in front of one of the windows.

"Call me James" the prince said suddenly, silencing the boy momentarily

He took advantage of it and pushed him over the edge of the window, making him scream.

James sighed and shook his head, looking up at the cieling.

"It will be a long adventure" He muttered to himself, before jumping out the window too


End file.
